


Nothing Beats Moving Day

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [49]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Ian Couldn't Be Happier, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian moving into their first place together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Beats Moving Day

"Never thought we’d be doing this you know." Ian said as he crouched down to grab the shabby couch, ready to lift it into the new place.

“Yeah, yeah, shut up and carry the damn thing.” Mickey said, grimacing as he forced himself to his full height, couch in hand.

“Am I not allowed to be at all excited about this?” He asked as he did a backwards shuffle up the porch steps and through the doors to drop the damn thing in the living room.

“Nope,” Mickey said, wiping the dust from his hands and onto his jeans. "You can shut the fuck up or you can do it the fuck alone."

"He bitching again?" Lip said, walking through the door carrying a box of what was probably clothes.

Mickey gave him the finger and Lip just grinned as he headed into the bedroom to dump the box.

"Who the fuck asked for your help anyway?" Mickey muttered as he headed outside to grab some more stuff.

Lip came in laughing and stood next to Ian who was watching Mickey leave the place.

"So you're one hundred percent sure you want to move in with Mickey beat-your-fucking-face-in Milkovich?" He asked.

Ian nodded. "Never wanted anything so bad in my life, big brother."

"Not even going to pretend I understand it." Lip said.

"Never said you had to."

"Yeah well, don't let Frank find out where you live or he'll be over here trying to crash in your spare bedroom." He chuckled.

"I think I'd kill him first. Besides, I promised Debbie she could stay whenever she wanted and Frank would just fuck that up."

"Don't be letting her bring boys over."

"Yeah right," Ian laughed, like hell he was going to let his little sister be alone in a room with some guy, even if she was getting close to sixteen now.

"You two gonna do some work or stand around chit-chatting all fucking afternoon?" Mickey snapped as he came in with a box labelled 'shit'.

"Good luck with him." Lip chuckled as he headed out. "I'm gonna drive down and pick up some more stuff, be back in ten!" He called from the porch.

Mickey had rid himself of the box and was pouring himself a glass of water from the sink. Ian walked over to him, slipping his arms around his waist and plastering himself to his back. He felt Mickey tense up but he didn't shrug him off, he just leant back into him.

"You sure you want to do this?" Ian mumbled into his shoulder blade.

"Why you gotta keep asking me, huh?" He said softly, fondly even.

"What, aside from the moody attitude and constant complaining?"

"You know I fucking want this, I just can't be fucked moving all our shit in here. Never realised I _had_ so much shit." He said.

"You do have a lot of boxes labelled 'shit'. Do you actually know what's in any of them?" Ian grinned.

"I don't know, clothes, towels, probably guns."

"You packed your guns?"

"What? You think I'm going to be living in the South Side without my fucking guns and just you to protect my ass? Not fucking likely." Ian spun him around at that, his arms still wrapped around him and his hips pinning him to the counter.

"I can't wait to be living with you." He said and Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Can you not say stupid shit like that when I'm around?"

Ian looked him dead in the eye. "I can't wait to wake up every day in our own place, just us."

Mickey rolled his eyes again but this time he leant in for a kiss and Ian just held him tighter. He wanted to say that he loved him, that this was just the start of their future together, but he had so much time to build up to that and Mickey was in a good mood, he didn't want to scare that away.

"You wanna christen this kitchen?" He asked instead, purring it lightly against Mickey's lips.

Mickey chuckled, "maybe later Firecrotch, you're brother's coming back soon, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess." He said, pulling back.

Mickey grabbed his wrist and smirked at him. "Doesn't mean you can't do it yourself."

Ian was about to question him when Mickey was getting down onto his knees, his fingers already pulling at Ian's belt and so Ian just leaned back against the counter.

Sometimes he couldn't believe how good Mickey was at this, considering how closeted he was, he sucked cock like the pros.

About five minutes later Lip came back, walking into the kitchen with a cigarette hanging from his mouth, Mickey obstructed from view by the kitchen bench.

"Yo, you wanna come give me a hand out here?" He asked.

"I... uh..." Ian started, biting his lips with a grin and it only took Lip a second to shake his head with understanding.

"You know what, I'll be out back having a smoke. Come get me when you're fucking finished." He said with a small smile.

"Go fuck yourself Lip!" Mickey called from behind the counter.

"Shut up and put my brother's dick back in there Mickey!" Lip yelled from the door and Ian just laughed.

"Will do!"

Lip was shaking his head with a smile as he left and Ian laughed harder.

"Mick, you don't need to - _fuck..._ " His voice trailed off as Mickey went back to what he seemed to be best at.

Nothing beats moving day.


End file.
